


【德哈】Remember Me

by Cacia1996



Series: 蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 《爸爸根本不爱我》后续 德拉科的中年危机？
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180658
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	【德哈】Remember Me

哈利急急忙忙冲进圣芒戈，这一幕总觉得似曾相识，只不过当年他才是躺在病房里等待的那一个。

“哈利！”赫敏在楼梯口来回踱步，已经走了好几圈，看到自己的老友满头大汗跑上来，急忙迎上前。

“赫敏，怎么样了？他没事吧？”哈利喘了一下，总好像要这个时候才能意识到自己真的已经不再年轻。

“事实上......不太好......”赫敏叹了口气，接着说，“你做好心理准备，他好像不认识你了。”

“不可能。”哈利越过赫敏径直往前走。

“你们到底什么意思？我什么时候可以走？我想你们没有权利软禁我吧？”房间里面传来熟悉的声音，语气冷漠而不安。

“没有没有，只是等波特先生过来接您就可以了，我们不能让您一个人离开。”

“我不认识什么波特，要说几次你们才听得懂！”声音抬高了几分。

哈利手握在门把手上，艰难地咽了一口唾沫，大概是刚刚跑得太急了嗓子干得厉害，吞咽的动作让喉咙很痛。他做了一下深呼吸，这才推开房间的门。

“德拉科。”哈利努力保持着微笑喊了他一声。

“你来了。”见到哈利，德拉科不耐烦地说，“你快跟他们说我不认识什么波特，一个两个都跟聋子一样听不懂我说的话。”

大家面面相觑，谁也没有说话，哈利站在原地也愣住了，一时之间不知道该做出怎样的回应。

“怎么？出外勤被黑魔法砸到脑袋傻了么？”

“马尔福，你说他是谁？”赫敏率先镇定下来，指着哈利问。

“他是我合法丈夫。”德拉科翻了个白眼，“我相信伟大的部长女士一定清楚，同性婚姻法早就已经通过了吧？”

“那他叫什么名字？”

“什么名字？”德拉科的目光变得茫然，好像他从来没有思考过这个问题。

“您真的不认识哈利·波特吗？一点都不记得他了吗？”治疗师也小心翼翼地试探。

“我为什么会认识他？”话是这么说着，语气不比刚才那么坚定。

“没事了，没事的。德拉科，我们马上回家，你在外面等我一下。”哈利迅速回过神，走上前握住德拉科的手。

“你要干嘛？”德拉科被哈利带着走到门边满脸困惑。

“有点事要咨询，你等我一下，别乱跑。”

“麻烦，是出外勤又受什么伤了吧，我又不是三岁小孩。”德拉科嘟哝了一声，还是依言背过身站在门外。

哈利不放心的看了他一眼，这才关上门走到治疗师身边。

“不好意思，所以他现在是什么情况？”

治疗师们快速翻看了一遍病历，叹了一口气：“这很难说，他现在情况跟早些年不太一样了，记忆不再是回到特定的某个时期，更像是......电脑侵入病毒造成了文件的大规模错乱？或许，您听过麻瓜世界有种病叫阿尔兹海默症？”

“你是说老年痴呆？”

“目前的症状看起来......很像那个，不过就这次检查的情况，暂时没有发现大脑出现萎缩......”治疗师将检查报告递给哈利，不知道怎样能安慰到他，就连他自己都觉得这样的结果太残忍。

“所以他还是会想起来的，对吗？他总会想起来的，他一直都是这样......”

“哈利......”赫敏按住自己强作镇定的老友，他看起来快哭了，就好像眼泪被困住了，身体发出决堤前的颤抖。

“他总会......事实上，他也并没有真正忘记我，不是吗？”哈利抬起头，目光闪烁着望向赫敏，“他是去魔法部找我了，对吗？”

赫敏盯着哈利，最后还是缓缓地点了一下头。

“你看，没事的。抱歉，给你们添麻烦了。”哈利合上报告，将它们轻轻地放在桌上，后退一步鞠了个躬，然后转身大步离开房间。

走快一点，再走快一点，不然，桌上那几张薄薄的病历里就有从没见过的怪物张牙舞爪地要冲出来了，不能被它追上。

“真麻烦，都说了让你别再当傲罗了，我看早晚有一天，你会被他们挂在十字架上放干血，当做驱魔的圣水拿去泼那些黑巫师。”德拉科正靠在墙上百无聊赖的拄着自己的银蛇手杖在地上胡乱的划着线，见哈利终于从门内转出来，站直身子毫不客气的讽刺他，只是视线来回在哈利身上扫动，像是在检查确认他没有受到伤害。

哈利深吸一口气，终于笑起来，牵过德拉科的手：“看在梅林的份上！德拉科你说的那是耶稣，麻瓜世界的救世主！”

“正合你的身份，巫师界的‘救世主’。”德拉科冷哼一声，自然地将两人牵在一起的手放进大衣口袋，嘟嘟哝哝，“你是不是又胖了，下次要让脱凡成衣店把口袋再做大一点才行。”

成年男人的骨节早就长开了，手掌远比纤细的少年宽厚，可怜的大衣口袋鼓鼓囊囊塞着两个人的手，说不上舒服，不过哈利没有挣脱，反而走上去贴在他后肩上，手臂挨着手臂，笑眯眯地用嘴唇蹭了蹭他的脸颊，德拉科转头先是瞪了他一眼，然后低头吻了他一下，分开后又开始絮叨些什么，两个人就这么拌着嘴离开了圣芒戈。

回到庄园，哈利随手将外套搭在进门的椅子上，不出意外收获了德拉科又一轮的喋喋不休，哈利不介意用一个吻堵住他的嘴，挽起衣袖准备去厨房给两人弄点吃的，临近晚餐时间，看起来德拉科没有找帮工的小精灵，大概这次出门就是想要接自己回家；年迈的克利切已经过世，依照它的心愿，哈利将它的头挂在布莱克老宅，那儿已经被他捐出去做凤凰社遗址博物馆。

“晚上想吃什么？”哈利一只脚迈进厨房，侧过身子问德拉科。

“约克郡布丁和烤牛肉。”德拉科拿着哈利的外套走在楼梯上，背对他回答。

“今天又不是周日。”哈利嘀咕着走进厨房。

“我乐意。”远远传来很不马尔福的高喊。

“你不可能听得见！！！”哈利重新伸出头冲着早就没有人影的方向喊了一声，这次没有再得到回应，他这才好笑的回到厨房投入晚餐的准备。

将腌好的牛肉和拌好的面糊分别放进烤箱，一时没什么事要做，哈利盯着火光发呆。

斯科皮和阿不思早就长大离开庄园，斯科皮前往美国深造，阿不思在乔治的启发下从魔法世界改良引进了不少麻瓜世界的新奇玩意，他总说科学是麻瓜的魔法，不得不说，麻瓜科技的发展让许多东西的便利甚至超过了魔法。

偌大的庄园只剩下德拉科一个人。哈利提出过要辞去霍格沃茨的教授职务，德拉科从来没有表现出那么强烈的反对。

“哦，伟大的‘救世主’是觉得我离开了你们一个人就活不下去了么？”那时候他是这么说的，谁劝也没用。

哈利能察觉到德拉科的意思，是马尔福根植在骨髓里的傲慢和自尊，他拒绝承认自己有可能失去独立生活的能力。哈利得到了学校的特许，每周末可以回家一趟，周日晚上返校之前，他都会给德拉科做上一餐约克郡布丁和烤牛肉。

这么多年，德拉科的病情一直在恶化，好在他自己足够聪明也有足够的好习惯，每天都会把重要的事情记在斯科皮和阿不思送他的记事板和随身携带的便签上，不管记忆回到什么时候，他总能按照自己留下来的线索将麻烦降到最低。况且不管是霍格沃茨还是魔法部和圣芒戈，都给了他们最大的便利，在德拉科一次次闯入傲罗司试图找人后，大家甚至有了一套完整的应对措施。

但是今天是一个意外，德拉科不记得哈利的名字了。哈利搓了搓脸。嘿，只是记不得名字而已，他还是认识自己的，没什么好担心的。

看起来距离晚饭还有一会，德拉科对于进餐时间总是有种偏执的坚持，将布丁和牛肉施上保温咒，哈利上楼去找德拉科。

“德拉科，晚餐做好了，你要等一会再吃吗？德拉科？”

书房没有人，哈利推开卧室的房门，却看见德拉科站在记事板前面满面泪痕。

“德拉科，你怎么了德拉科？”哈利吓坏了，急忙上前查看，“哪里不舒服吗？”

“哈利？”德拉科捉住给自己擦眼泪的手放在胸口，“他们说的波特是你。”

“是......”哈利转头去看，贴满了照片的记事板中间写着一句话，“今天霍格沃茨放假，去接史上工龄最长的黑魔法防御教授伟大的哈利·波特回家。”哈利又好气又好笑。

“我很努力的会想，但是我想不起来，我一点都想不起来，我一点都想不起来哈利·波特是谁。”德拉科嗓音喑哑，哽咽着说，“我真的想不起来，刚才出门走在路上，我好像忽然一下大脑一片空白，然后我想起我要去接你回家，就去了魔法部，那个部长跑出来说‘马尔福你又忘了么，哈利在霍格沃茨。’但是我根本不知道哈利是谁，她一脸惊恐的把我送到圣芒戈，他们给我做了好多检查......”

“嘿，没关系的，我不在乎哈利·波特是谁，德拉科，我现在是你丈夫你还记得吗？我也是马尔福了，他们只是不擅长改口罢了，你并没有忘记我，好吗？”哈利抱住德拉科，他不能让德拉科看见自己的眼泪，他不能哭。

“哈利。”

“嗯。”

“哈利。”

“我在。”

“哈利。”

德拉科固执的喊着哈利的名字，一遍又一遍，然后扳过他的脑袋吻上去，两人的眼泪混在一起让这个吻变得咸涩，哈利抱着德拉科的脖子，放任他不断发出自己名字的音节，在自己口腔里篡取所有空气。

德拉科的手从哈利衣服的下摆伸进去，冰凉的触感贴在滚烫的皮肤上让哈利忍不住缩瑟。

“先......先吃晚餐吧。”

德拉科就好像听不见一样，继续咬着他的嘴唇，掌心贴在皮肤上四处游走。哈利很快放弃挣扎，顺从的脱下上衣，伸手去解对方的裤链。两个人倒在床上，德拉科很快贯穿了他，他们早就做过无数次，身体的契合让哈利几乎不需要适应，那欲望本来就应该长在那。

“哈利，哈利，哈利。”德拉科压着哈利的大腿，着魔一般念着哈利的名字，好像记忆的混乱让大脑给身体下达了错误的指令，他的动作毫无章法，只是急切的索取，简直就像二十啷当岁初尝禁果的毛头小子。

哈利很快就受不住了，过分的刺激推出心里膨胀的情感化作泪水不断涌出来，他抬起手臂想要遮住眼睛，却被抓住手臂按在两边，腿自然地缠在身上人的腰袢，仰起头承受热烈的亲吻。

“我爱你。我爱你。我爱你。”分不清是谁的声音，绵延的快感让哈利失神，他应该已经射过了，身上黏腻的不知道是什么液体，身体早就精疲力尽，但是他就像抱住浮木的落水者那样，全凭本能攀着身上的人不让他离开，德拉科也不会离开，哈利知道他也不想离开，他就这么一直要着自己的身体，就好像是世界末日那样，他们最后也要在一起。

“父亲还好吗？”阿不思担忧地朝楼上看。

昨天德拉科没吃什么，两人早早躺上床，德拉科一会让哈利给他讲“哈利·波特”的故事，一会又亲吻他，抱着他不肯放手，哈利实在累得不行，最后没有意识的睡过去，隐约之间他好像又听见德拉科在哭，可是他没有力气睁开眼睛，只能抱着对方。他并不知道德拉科几点才睡着，只是早上睁眼的时候看见对方眼皮红肿，眉宇间满是疲惫。

“没事，他只是太累了。”哈利端过红茶放在茶几上，“婚礼准备的怎么样了？我可是现在还没收到请柬，你小子该不会是要悔婚吧。”

阿不思喝了一口红茶，想到自己的未婚妻罗丝忍不住甜蜜的笑起来：“才不会，这不是给您送来了。”

哈利接过请柬，请柬上两人的合照隔着纸张都能感受到甜蜜的气息，他忍不住被照片上少年们的幸福感染得笑了起来，不过很快发现请柬最下面的空白。

“地点还没确定？”

“事实上......”阿不思很不好意思的挠挠头，这个习惯跟哈利简直如出一辙，“我就是想问问您，我们可以在庄园的花园里举办婚礼吗？”

哈利一挑眉：“你该不会是想回来住吧？”

“才不要，我可没有那么好的心理素质插在你俩之间当电灯泡。”阿不思想到从小看到自家父亲们秀过的那些恩爱下意识抖了一下，他和阿不思简直是一成年就马不停蹄搬出家门留给二位足够的个人空间，“只是......我觉得，在父亲熟悉的环境里会比较好......”

哈利没有马上说话，端起茶杯喝了一口。

“啊，父亲。”阿不思忽然站起来。

哈利还没反应过来，一个黏糊糊的拥抱从沙发上面包裹了他，细细的头发蹭在脖子裸露的皮肤上让他痒痒的。

“早上好德拉科，睡好了吗？”哈利反手拍了拍靠在自己肩上的脑袋，柔软的发丝手感很好，他又忍不住揉了两下。

“你不在，睡不好。”

德拉科在他耳边嘟嘟哝哝，气息吹进耳朵，哈利更痒了。

“那......爸爸你再考虑考虑我就不打扰了。”阿不思决定保护好自己的眼睛，插了个空立刻溜出庄园。

哈利没空招呼他，现在有了更棘手的“麻烦”，哈利推了推靠在自己肩上装巨型犬的家伙，德拉科站起来绕到沙发正面坐下，重新将哈利圈在自己怀里亲吻，手指滑进宽松的居家服煽风点火。

其实到了这样的年纪，人的欲望自然下降了很多，昨晚上刚刚被来回折腾过的身体还很餍足，可是哈利还是被德拉科撩拨得头晕眼花，身体先于意识做出反应，在细密的亲吻中艰难地换气，德拉科虽然一直跟他很亲近，但是这样黏他实在不多见，哈利觉得他是有心事。

“亲爱的你真热情。”被嫩肉绞紧的手指在身体里动了动，哈利很快发出动情的呻吟。

“都什么年纪了，还说这样的下流话。”哈利轻喘着抱怨，却往更近了贴上去。

“你身体的每一寸都记得我，你看，它们都比你诚实，承认吧，你喜欢我说这样的话，它们吸得更紧了，别人可给不了你这些。”

“真啰嗦，别闹了，快进来吧。”

在还没有领养阿不思跟斯科皮的时候，他们度过了一段荒诞而疯狂的时光，德拉科简直随时随地都可以发情，哈利也乐得配合他，像是要找回学生时代因幼稚的敌对和命运的错位而浪费的十年那样，在庄园里的每个角落都留下过欢爱的痕迹，有了孩子以后两个人终于收敛起来，这么多年这是第一次重新走出卧室。

哈利躺在沙发上痴迷地看着在自己身上耸动的男人，时光仿佛倒回了二十几年前，彼时他们还是少年，像是请柬上的那对新人一样，肆意飞扬。

纾解过后，德拉科将自己埋在哈利的身体里，两人就这样靠在一起躺在沙发上休息，谁也没说话，哈利拨弄着他的头发。

“噢，德拉科，你长白头发了。”哈利夸张地揪出一根与淡金色相差无几的白发。

“亲爱的，我们都这把年纪了，有白头发不是很正常么。”德拉科闭着眼懒散地说。

“可是我总觉得你还年轻，还是那个从树上跳下来，装成摄魂怪吓唬我的幼稚模样。”哈利一手按着德拉科的头皮，另一只手一用力，拽下那根白发，德拉科发出一声闷哼，哈利感受到肩膀上一阵湿热，“嘿，你不会疼哭了吧。”

德拉科用手撑住自己的身体，泪水涟涟地望着哈利：“可是我不记得，我一点都不记得我做过那样的事，我想不起来，我把我们的过去给忘了。”

哈利心里懊恼地骂了自己一声，连忙捧住他的脸，凑上前吻去滑落的泪珠：“没关系的德拉科，你不记得了，我可以讲给你听，最后你总会想起来，一定会的，好吗？想不起来也没关系，我不在意哈利·波特是谁，我只要你还记得我们彼此相爱，什么都没关系。”

德拉科似乎是点头了，又似乎只是迫切地需要感受哈利，十指相扣，用嘴在他身上四处留下印记，然后从哈利的身体里滑出来，白浊失去阻力慢慢流出来，哈利不舒服地动了一下，接着疲软的性器被德拉科含住，空出来的手伸进后穴，像是要帮他清理，又像是在变相的索取。

“德......德拉科......真的不要了......”哈利从未觉得这样的疲惫，就连在学校应对四个学院一起上的公开课，阻止小狮子和小毒蛇们打架都不及这样半分，他觉得德拉科这是要榨干自己的每一滴精血。

“你知道，身体的记忆远比大脑要持久吗？”德拉科吐出哈利再次站立起来的欲望，抬眼看向那双勾魂摄魄的绿眼睛。

虽然哈利已经很累了，但是针对德拉科的危险雷达本能开始运转，他挣扎着坐起来，按倒那个不同寻常的脑袋里似乎产生了什么危险想法的人。

“想都别想。”他喘着气，用力按着德拉科。

“我的脑子已经这样了，它已经不可信了，哈利，但是我想记住你，我不能忘了你。”

“都说了，你想都别想，你是不可能忘了我的，你这个一天到晚只会发情用下半身思考的怪物。”哈利抬腰，对着那根给过他无数快乐记忆，也让他无数次濒临奔溃的阴茎坐下去，穴肉和性器就像是咬合在一起齿轮，每一根经络都得到了完美的契合，“相信我，只要看到我，你就会硬起来，你是不会忘了我的，永远不会。”

好在没过多久，德拉科就恢复了，就像每次那样，哈利答应阿不思可以在庄园举办婚礼。

布置会场，安排宾客坐席，阿不思和罗丝忙里忙外，哈利和德拉科并不打算插手，他们坚持这是孩子们自己的婚礼，就算是偶尔有小小的争执，那也应该由他们自己去解决，这些都是他们日后宝贵的回忆。

“其实现在想想还是觉得有点遗憾，那时候没有举办婚礼。”哈利站在二楼卧室的窗前，看着楼下正在为拱门应该布置什么样的花而争执的两个小孩，时间太快了，就算他们是巫师，拥有比麻瓜更为漫长的生命，也依然抵挡不住时间的洪流，他总是觉得阿不思和斯科皮还是两个和他作对的小孩，一眨眼竟然也到了结婚的年纪。

他和德拉科没有举办婚礼，事实上，在达成合法婚姻关系以前，他们就已经在一起生活了足够久的时间，哈利不想给大家更多的谈资。

“那你跟阿不思借一下礼台，我们跟他们一起补办一个。”德拉科站在他身边，前段时间那个人设崩坏的家伙已经不见了，现在这个是条实打实的毒蛇。

“老不正经。”哈利笑骂一声。

斯科皮也从美国赶回来帮忙，正和雨果坐在一起看热闹不嫌事大的对着新人起哄，庄园难得热闹起来。罗丝长得和她妈妈很像，不过头发遗传了韦斯莱家强大的红色基因，四个人闹在一起，恍惚间哈利感觉就好像看见了当初的自己，那时他一定没想过自己可以拥有这样的人生。

“下面有请新郎的父亲为新人送上祝福。”

罗恩挽着女儿站在礼台上，忍不住往旁边躲了躲，瞪了一眼哈利，然后又被赫敏瞪了一眼，德拉科走上去也毫不客气地翻了一个白眼，收获了哈利一个眼刀，四个家长之间暗潮汹涌，在坐的宾客只能掩嘴而笑。

“真是对不起抢了你们的波特，现在还你们一个。”德拉科还是拖着学生时代那种欠打的长腔，慢悠悠地冲着罗恩说，下面发出一阵低笑，就连阿不思自己都忍不住轻咳一声。

“当然，我本来只想说这么一句的，但是波特，嗯，我的那个，要求我在自己儿子的婚礼上一定要声情并茂争取把大家都说出眼泪，所以，给我写了一张纸，不过我可不能保证我会如实念出来。”

“阿不思·西弗勒斯·马尔福-波特，我亲爱的孩子，你拥有这个巫师界包含人物最多的名字......”

所有人都笑了，哈利笑着摇摇头，庄严的婚礼在德拉科这样的胡搅蛮缠下喘了一口气，空气都轻松不少。

“也拥有巫师界，你们这代人中最传奇的身世，你不仅有两个爸爸，他们还曾经是闻名世界的死对头，嘿，波特，这也太夸张了。”

哈利剜了他一眼，其实这张纸，根本不是他给德拉科的，知道要上台为新人送祝词，德拉科想了好几天没睡好，哈利也不知道他到底写了些什么，但是这样的东拉西扯摆明了这个胆小鬼现在就是很紧张，试图用这样的形式维系自己高冷的人设，这让他更加好奇德拉科到底写了些什么。

“爱是伟大的魔法，它可以从黑魔王的索命咒中救下你们亲爱的爸爸；它让人有方向，不管迷失多远都能找到回家的路，嘿，阿不思，回去问问你美丽的妻子，她那个单细胞的爸爸是怎么找到我们现在伟大的魔法部部长的，韦斯莱你这么看着我也没用，你知道我在说什么；当然，它也让人坚强，不管遭遇什么都有勇气走下去；它还给人信念，让人，准确的来说是让我，放弃掉从小接受的纯血信仰，也是为了你们亲爱的爸爸......所以我希望你们一定要相信爱，相信对彼此的爱，只要你们还有彼此，就没有什么迈步过去的坎......”

大家不再发笑，哈利看见罗恩抿着嘴，赫敏悄悄抬手抹了一把眼泪，哈利伸出手去跟她握在一起。

就在所有人等待着德拉科继续说下去的时候，他忽然抬头，目光涣散，环顾了一下四周，神情有点迷茫。

不好。哈利察觉到德拉科的异样站起身。

“德拉科？”他试图唤回德拉科的注意力。

“波......波特？”德拉科的目光落在阿不思身上，“你这是......要跟穷鬼韦斯莱结婚？”

现场一阵骚动，哈利立刻反应过来，快步走向礼台，罗恩下意识将罗丝护在身后，但是没想到德拉科劈手拽过阿不思。

“不行，波特你不准跟她结婚！”德拉科气势汹汹地拉着阿不思就要跳下礼台。

“德拉科！你放手！”哈利挡在他面前。

“不行！波特不能跟她结婚！”德拉科说得很着急，语气中还有不易察觉的委屈，也许别人听不出来，但是哈利知道。

“德拉科，你看着我。”哈利扳过德拉科的肩膀让他看着自己，“你看着我，你看看我是谁。”

趁德拉科分神的功夫，阿不思连忙把自己从他手中解救出来，德拉科手里一空，对着空气僵了一会儿，眼神变得更加迷茫。

“波特不能跟别人结婚。”他喃喃自语，眼睛里涌出泪花，目光被水光折射得破碎。

“我不跟别人结婚，德拉科，我跟你走。”哈利牵起德拉科，哄着他离开会场。

斯科皮立刻跑到台上，捡起德拉科落在地上的纸条，快速看了一眼，然后揣进口袋，清了清嗓子。

“不好意思，众所周知，我们亲爱的父亲们感情向来很好，阿不思和我跟他们也很有缘分，我们的父亲一定是难以接受这样的事实，要把一个长得跟爸爸这么像的人亲手‘嫁’出去......”

大家停下窃窃私语，发出善意的笑声，迅速把目光收回来，让这个风波尽快平息，给新人们一个体面的婚礼。

“那既然我跟父亲长得这么像，我相信阿不思一定不介意我替他说完下面的祝词......”

哈利将德拉科带回卧室锁上门，德拉科还像是在梦游一样，他心疼地按着德拉科坐在床上，倾身亲吻他的嘴唇。

“波特要娶别人了，波特那么好，那么好，韦斯莱家根本配不上他，我也配不上他......”德拉科的眼泪越流越多，自顾自的说话，“他那么好，他就像是太阳一样，可是我只能生活在阳光照不到的地窖......”

哈利听得心都要碎了，也许德拉科现在的记忆回到了刚刚结束战争，两个人还没有在一起的时候。

“波特能不能不要跟别人结婚，等等我，等等我洗刷那个罪名，等等我一定可以配得上他，不要跟别人结婚好不好，我爱他，我好爱他......”德拉科抱着自己的头失声痛哭。

“我不跟别人结婚，我哪也不去，我就在这里陪着你，我永远都会牵着你的手。”哈利也只是胡乱的回应，明明应该是庄园最幸福的一天，梅林为什么偏偏选在这种时候跟他开这样的玩笑，要撕开蜂巢甜蜜的假象，露出一根根有毒的蜂针。

“你带我去找波特好不好。”德拉科哀求着，像只无助的小兽。

“求你了，德拉科，你看着我，看着我的眼睛，你不是很喜欢它们吗？我再也没带过眼镜，因为你说你想看着它们。”哈利握住德拉科的手放在自己额头上，“你再看看这块愚蠢的疤。”

“波特？”德拉科摩挲着哈利额头上的疤，不确定的喊了一声，很快又缩回手将自己蜷成一团，“不，不可能，你不是他，哈利·波特恨我，他最恨的人已经死了，我现在就是他最恨的人，他恨不得我去死，你不可能是他，他不可能对我这么好。”

哈利一遍一遍亲吻德拉科的脸颊，他不知道该怎么办，只能抱着他不停亲吻他。

哈利走下楼的时候夜很深了，婚礼的宴席已经散场，大厅的沙发上赫敏靠着罗恩，阿不思牵着罗丝，雨果不知所措地看着斯科皮一直在来回踱步。

“爸爸！父亲怎么样了？”

斯科皮率先发现了他，大家纷纷起身，哈利在众人的注视中走下楼梯。

“喝了镇定剂现在睡着了。抱歉，罗丝，让你的婚礼上发生了这样的事。”

“是我和阿不思的婚礼，所以，不必道歉，波特先生，我们都很担心。”姑娘聪明地将自己划入了一家人的行列。

哈利点点头，疲惫地在沙发上找了个位置坐下。

“哈利，怎么样？比上次还糟吗？”赫敏担心地询问。

“我不知道......”哈利仿佛呓语般回答。

“什么意思？”赫敏皱了皱眉，她是在场唯一一个知道上次情形的。

“你别逼他......”罗恩不忍心拦了一下。

“我很担心他！”

“父亲......是忘了您吗？”斯科皮及时上前打断韦斯莱夫妇的争吵。

“他记得哈利·波特，他记得自己很爱哈利·波特，但是他不认识我。”哈利闭上眼睛，似乎这样就可以逃避现实，停了一会，又睁开眼睛，无助地看向大家，“你们说，比起忘了哈利·波特，但是还记得我，哪个更糟？”

众人无言。

斯科皮捏着口袋里的纸条，犹豫了很久，还是递给了哈利。

“我猜，其实这也是父亲想对你说的。”

****阿不思，我亲爱的孩子，虽然你和斯科皮都与我和哈利并无血缘关系，但是我必须得说，我爱你们，即使我不是一个优秀的父亲，我也依然像是每个父亲爱自己的孩子那样，所以我很高兴你愿意在庄园举办你的婚礼。** **

****首先，祝福你找到了自己的今生挚爱，谁不歌颂爱呢？爱是这个世界上最伟大也最神秘的魔法，它从黑魔王的索命咒中救下你们亲爱的爸爸，两次；它让人有方向，不管迷失多远都能找到回家的路；它也让人坚强，就算胆小如我也敢对抗整个社会的非议** ** ****与你们的爸爸在一起** ** ****；它还给人信念，让我心甘情愿放弃从小接受的纯血信仰，只要让我能够和你们爸爸在一起，我愿意让他做我的信仰。** **

****曾经我的生活黯淡无光，直到爱上他，才让我在黑暗的岁月之中生出一点希望的光芒，所以我希望你们一定要相信爱，相信对彼此的爱，只要你们还有彼此，就没有什么迈步过去的坎。** **

****但是你们也应该知道，爱也不是万能的，这个世界上总有爱不能解决的问题，生老病死人之常情，一旦发生了，我们也只能接受，奇迹不常有，不过在此之前，请不要消耗你们的爱，珍惜它，保护它，像是在婚礼上走向对方那样，愿你能一直这般坚定地牵着她的手，就像我和你爸爸这样，并肩走在你们自己未来的道路上。** **

****

纸条不大，但是这已经是德拉科所能写出来最真挚的话了，哈利不说话，翻来覆去的看。

“哈利，你不能这样了，他的病情现在发作周期也变短了，如果你不在他身边的时候他发作了......”

“嗯，我知道，我知道，我会跟麦格校长申请辞职的。”

“不，我是说，或许你应该给他找一个专业的陪护，或者，你知道的，现在巫师世界也有很多特殊病例的疗养院，之前纳威的父母不是就转过去了......”

“不！我是不会离开他的！”哈利音量不自觉抬高了几分。

“那你呢？你自己怎么办，哈利，我们都很担心你！”

“现在生病的是他，不是我，你们看看他！为什么要担心我！”哈利有些恼，他们为什么抓不住重点！

赫敏还想说些什么，罗恩拉住了她，对她摇摇头。

“你们先回去吧，我有点累......”说完哈利不再看任何人，自顾自闭上眼睛。

“那你好好休息，我们下次再来。”

客厅响起脚步声，飞路粉燃烧发出“噼啪”的响动，1、2、3、4、5。客厅安静下来。

“斯科皮。”哈利没有睁眼，他知道是谁留在自己面前。

“爸爸。”少年安安静静地回应。

“你也觉得我应该把德拉科送去疗养院吗？”

“我......我不知道......”斯科皮声音渐渐低下去，小时候他是认真对哈利恼怒过，他觉得爸爸没有那么爱他们，但是慢慢地，他才明白，很多爱在看不见的地方，说不清，道不明，他从小和德拉科亲近，虽然所有人都说马尔福憎恶血统不纯的巫师，尤其是麻瓜出身的巫师，可是德拉科一直对他很好，更不用说他现在这个病，本来就是为了保护他造成的；但是他现在又很心疼哈利，父亲的病让他完全被困住了，只能守在这里，他不知道怎样才是对两人更好，所以他只能说出自己的想法，“我觉得您很累。”

哈利闭着眼睛笑了一下：“你去休息吧，这段时间你也辛苦了，明天不是还要赶回美国吗。”

斯科皮又坐了一会，终于站起身。

“爸爸，对不起。”

哈利睁眼，斯科皮那双和德拉科一模一样的眼睛里含着眼泪。

“孩子，不必过分自责，你也看见他写的了，他爱你们，不比任何一个亲生父亲少，这是他的选择，他也很高兴能看到你们健康长大。”哈利站起来拥抱了一下斯科皮，“你没有对不起他，更没有对不起我，还记得一年级你们送他的记事板吗？这些年帮了他不少忙，他一直很喜欢。”

“如果不是因为我......”斯科皮抽噎着，用手捂住眼睛。

“嘘嘘嘘，不是因为你，就算没有你，德拉科的处境从来不安全，况且，嘿，他现在没有忘记的人始终是我，不管是‘我’，还是哈利·波特，我才是那个最重要的人好吗？”

哈利揉了揉斯科皮的头发，斯科皮“噗”一下笑了出来。

“好了好了，乖，对他有点信心，他总会想起来的，不是吗？像每一次那样。”

“我爱你，爸爸。”斯科皮擦干眼泪拥抱了一下哈利。

“我也爱你，斯科皮。”哈利亲吻了一下他的额头，“晚安。”

哈利是在床上醒来的，一睁眼对上一双澄澈好奇的蓝灰色瞳孔。

“真奇怪，你长得很像波特。”德拉科的声音怪怪的，好像介乎男人的低沉和少年的清爽之间，“这里是波特庄园吗？”

哈利笑了一下：“早上好，德拉科，昨晚上睡得好吗？”

“谢谢您先生，我睡得很好，但是我记得昨天好像在举办婚礼？是波特的婚礼吗？”

彬彬有礼的马尔福，这可真是不多见，看来他的脑子真的坏掉了，哈利翻身坐起来，德拉科穿戴得整整齐齐，眨巴眨巴眼睛看着他。

“哦，你记错了。”

“好的吧，先生，那，您可以带我去找波特吗？我有很重要的事情要告诉他。”

“什么事？”

德拉科苍白的脸上居然挂上了红晕：“我只能告诉他，我想亲口告诉他。”

“可是你不说，我没办法决定可不可以带你去见他呀。”哈利托着下巴做出一副很苦恼的表情。

“我......我想跟他表白。”德拉科不好意思地吸了一下鼻子。

“哦？可是你都是喊他波特都不喊他教名，而且为什么是今天？”

“我......我没有说谎，我喜欢波特很久了，虽然大家都喊他哈利，可是哈利有那么多，只有这一个是波特，我本来想再等一等，也许等一等他就不恨我了，但是......但是我昨晚上梦见波特要结婚了，取了那个红头发的韦斯莱，我就在想，如果不能说出来，他就永远都不会知道我的心意了。”德拉科声音越说越小，到最后耳根都红透了，小心翼翼地说，“我还是想让他知道，我不恨他，我爱他。”

哈利捂着自己的眼睛，浑身都在颤抖。

“你笑吧，你笑吧，我知道这个愿望自私且不切实际，但是我就是想要告诉他。”德拉科一赌气，背过身不看他了。

哈利连忙扯过衣袖拼命擦干眼泪，这些年，德拉科的回忆回到过战时，回到过战前，回到过四年级，三年级，二年级，一年级，一开始他总会惊慌一下，然后很快的接受自己的伴侣是哈利·波特这件事。

“德拉科啊！你确定你现在只有一年级的记忆？”那次哈利简直不顾形象的在办公室尖叫起来。

“愚蠢的巨怪，虽然霍格沃茨没有开设语法课，但是我说的很清楚，我是失忆了，不是失智，我只有一年级的记忆不代表我只有一年级的心智！”

“不是，为什么你这都能接受其实你的伴侣是我这件事？”

“哦，因为我对你一见钟情，蠢狮子！但是你拒绝了我！”

马尔福从来没有被拒绝过，幼稚的小孩只能用拙劣的恶作剧表示自己的不满和存在。

哈利不知道眼前这个德拉科有多大的心智，可是他在表达爱意的时候那样坚定。

“嘿，亲爱的，没有人笑你。”哈利拉过德拉科的衣袖让他坐在床边，“我只是太高兴了而已，你看，我就是你的波特。”

“可是波特总是带着那个愚蠢的圆框眼镜，他都不知道那玩意有多给那双漂亮的绿眼睛减分。”

“因为你喜欢，所以我就不带了，再也不带了，其实小小的魔法就能恢复视力，对不对，伟大的治疗师。”哈利贴着德拉科的唇角，浅浅地碰着。

“可是你看起来比波特大很多。”德拉科撩开哈利的刘海，确认了那道著名的伤疤依然不确定的问。

“唔，你可以把我当成是从未来来的波特，在未来我们结婚啦，你和我。”

“哇哦，这可......真是......我们是怎么在一起的？或许我可以借鉴一下？”

“是我表的白，也是我求的婚，我可等不住你这个胆小鬼。”哈利笑着抱住德拉科，“所以，你啊，不用着急，虽然我没你爱的时间那么长，但是你等着，我的感情一定会追上你的。”

德拉科动了动身子，表情有点尴尬，似乎想拉开一点点同哈利的距离。哈利若有所思看着他红红的耳尖，曲起腿往前碰了碰。

“德拉科你硬了。”哈利舔舔嘴唇。

“你......你不用管我......”德拉科狼狈的转过身子，“我也不知道怎么回事......我......我不是......我没有对谁都这样......”

德拉科告诉他，身体的记忆远比大脑诚实，他们之间无数次的契合让身体早就记住了彼此的滋味。

“不用怕，让我来帮你，德拉科。”

“不行，我......我......我还没有告诉现在的波特我爱他，虽然你也是他，但是他不是你。”

词不达意语义混乱，德拉科逃也似的跑出房间，哈利在后面哑然失笑，德拉科在为他守身如玉，好样的。

虽然有点麻烦，但是这样的马尔福竟然让哈利觉得也很可爱，他一定能适应的。

“哈利？现在怎么样？”赫敏和罗恩坐在对面的沙发上，担忧的看着自己的老友，哈利现在没有婚礼那天那样的疲惫和不安。

“没多大问题，去圣芒戈检查过了，生理功能一切如常，他不会丧失自理能力，只是黑魔法的伤害稍微有点扩散，记忆不再是以前那样线性跳转，意识和认知能力也会稍微有些混乱，不同时候的记忆也有可能混在一起。”哈利就像是在说一个简单的风寒感冒那样。

“先生？你什么时候带我去找波特？”德拉科突然跑下楼站在哈利面前毕恭毕敬的询问。

“哦，德拉科，你又忘了，我就是哈利呀，你摸摸这道疤。”

德拉科伸手撩开哈利的刘海，仔仔细细看了好久，然后凑上去吻了一下。

“该死的，为什么还没治好，新的药水也没用吗？”

德拉科嘟哝了一声，哈利知道，他的记忆又跳走了。

还在圣芒戈做治疗师的时候德拉科曾有段时间疯狂调制去疤的药水，可惜神秘的魔法造成的这道伤疤无论如何都祛除不了，哈利安慰他说，因为这道疤德拉科才会注意到他，这也算是他们之间的定情信物了。

德拉科对比噗嗤以鼻，尖酸的讽刺了哈利愚蠢的情商和不可救药的审美。

“第一，这是那个家伙给你留下来的，我不喜欢；第二，著名的伤疤和丑陋的眼镜只能让我注意到伟大的‘黄金男孩’，而你美丽的绿色眼睛才能真正吸引我，亲爱的波特。”

从那以后哈利就再也不戴眼镜了。

“没事的，你要在这里陪我们坐一会吗？”哈利挪了一下，给德拉科让出座位。

德拉科看着赫敏和罗恩，眨了眨眼。

“算了，我不打扰你了，一会你上来找我。”德拉科就这么莫名其妙的跑出来又莫名其妙的离开。

罗恩看得目瞪口呆。

“如果不是因为知道怎么回事，我会觉得这是马尔福在变相赶我们走。”罗恩干巴巴的说。

“拜托，兄弟，他根本没有认出你们是谁。”哈利大笑。

赫敏和罗恩不知道是该为哈利这样轻松的笑感到放心还是更加不安，他得经历了多少次这样的场景才能如此应对自如？他们不敢想。

“那我们就不打扰了，看到你们好我们就放心了。”赫敏站起来用力拥抱了一下哈利。

“当然，总会好起来的，一直都是这样。”哈利也没有挽留，回抱了赫敏，又拍了拍罗恩的肩膀，“代我向大家问好。”

罗恩跟赫敏没有直接从壁炉回家，只是走出庄园，两个人谁也没有说话，静静地向前走了一会，罗恩握住赫敏的手。

“我爱你。”罗恩抬手替赫敏擦去眼泪，他的爱人现在是整个英国巫师界的中心，多少事情等着她做决定，整个世界都等着她推着转动，可是现在，她只是他的女孩。

“我不知道，罗恩，这太残忍了，他们好不容易才走到一起，这太不公平了。”她应该知道，这个社会又哪里有公平可言，但是赫敏无法不去想。

“嘿，不是所有人都可以这么幸运找到真正的爱人，至少他们都对彼此坚定，不得不说，我从未想过那个家伙竟然这么爱哈利，认真的？那个白孔雀一样的马尔福？”罗恩夸张地指了指身后并不存在的空气，“当然，更不是所有人都有我这样的运气，一进学校就能认识哈利·波特，还从一年级开始就和自己相伴一生的人在一起。”

赫敏抹了一把眼泪，笑起来。

“所以我们更要好好珍惜才是。”

两个人牵着手，夏末的阳光还很充足，在两人身后拉出好长一道影子。

夏天很快收了尾，哈利早早给麦格校长递了辞呈，虽然遗憾但是麦格能够理解，看着自己带过的最调皮的两个学生如今能够生活在一起，她心里欣慰又心酸。

秋风一吹空气都显得萧瑟不少，德拉科这天站在院子里看落叶，忽然转身说他想去见他爸爸妈妈。

卢修斯早就去世了，战争压垮了这个男人，最后在阿兹卡班没能撑下去。纳西莎大病一场，没过多久也离开了。

哈利去了纳西莎的葬礼，站在很遥远的一棵树后面，来参加葬礼的人很少，战后马尔福名声不好，只有潘西和布雷斯跟德拉科还算亲近。

葬礼结束后德拉科一个人久久站在两块墓碑前，哈利慢慢走过去，放下一把水仙花。

“波特。”德拉科就这么叫了他一声。

“我很遗憾，马尔福。”哈利看着他，西装挂在他消瘦的身体上显得空荡荡的，“她很爱你。”

“他们都很爱我，波特，虽然我父亲不是一个好人，但是他绝对是一个很好的父亲。”

哈利不知道说什么，最后只能挤出来一句:“我也爱你，马尔福。”

哈利在墓前摆上新鲜的水仙花，他就是在那么一个糟糕的时间糟糕的地点对德拉科表白的，那个时候的德拉科看起来太单薄太需要爱了。

“父亲，母亲。”德拉科看着两块墓碑，就这么叫了一声，再也没有说话，面上也没有更多的情绪。

哈利已经不恨卢修斯了，有时候想想，他甚至觉得自己对伏地魔的憎恨也不再那么强烈，活了几十年，他现在比詹姆和莉莉过世的时候年纪都大，命运的罗盘交织成了他现在的生活，让他站在德拉科身边。

“父亲跟母亲求了两次婚。”德拉科突然开口，“第一次，是马尔福家的家主和布莱克家的小姐达成联姻；第二次，是卢修斯想要邀请纳西莎分享余生。”

哈利久久的看着德拉科，好像明白他在干什么。

“波特，你愿意接受我作为马尔福的再一次求婚么？”德拉科跪下，拿出了那枚马尔福庄园的家主戒指，“上一次，是你希望陪我度过漫长的余生，这一次，在马尔福上任家主的见证下，你愿意接受一个马尔福的爱吗？”

德拉科和哈利结婚，两个人都没有改姓，身份认证上写着好长一串“德拉科·波特-马尔福”“哈利·詹姆·马尔福-波特”按德拉科的说法，跟闹着玩一样。

他们只是因为相爱所以想要在一起，家族什么的哈利统统没有想过。

哈利看着德拉科举到自己面前来的戒指，忽然就哭了。

“我可不会给你生孩子。”真不是一个合时宜的玩笑。

“如果不是你，三十年前马尔福家就应该消亡了，如果当时你没有走过来，我打算了解自己的生命。”

哈利抖了一下，抓住德拉科的手腕。

“但是我现在舍不得了，虽然我可能会变得什么都记不住，只是固执地没办法忘掉你，因为你是我灵魂的一部分。”

德拉科说要给哈利补一个婚礼，但是说遗憾的是哈利，嫌麻烦的也是他，他们决定将流程简化到只剩下舞会，他们两个人的舞会。

在夜晚的庄园后花园，放着轻柔的音乐，两个人抱在一起轻轻摇晃。

哈利侧头靠在德拉科肩膀上，一只手环着他的腰，另外一只手牵在一起。

“我们认识多久了？”哈利问。

“我认识你？一辈子，从出生开始，母亲就在给我讲你的故事。”

哈利抿了抿嘴。

“那我晚了十一年。”

“所以你至少要比我多活十一年才能追上来。”德拉科闭着眼轻笑。

“放心，我一定把你们一个个都送走，然后孑然一身孤独终老。”

“这故事听起来糟透了。”

两人没再说话，又跳了一会，哈利停下来，抬头吻了吻德拉科，然后就地坐在草坪上，德拉科也坐下来，在他身后，让他可以舒服地靠在自己身上。

秋天的天空看起来又高又晴朗，星星无处可藏，一颗一颗全都挂在夜幕上闪烁。

他们就这么看着星星，没有说话，哈利忽然感到有水滴在自己脸上，凉丝丝的。

“德拉科？”哈利转身，看见德拉科正在无声的流泪，眼眶蓄满了泪水，溢出来的水珠顺着脸颊一颗颗滑落。

“波特，我好害怕。”德拉科声音在打颤，“我真的好害怕。”

哈利抱住他，手放在后背一下一下给他顺气。

“没事的，德拉科。”

“我甚至动过，如果那时候我没有扑过去保护斯科皮会怎样的念头，不是说我后悔了，只是……梅林啊……”德拉科说不出话，就好像光是这个想法里已经让他无法承受，喉咙里挤出破碎的音节，无论如何也凑不成完整的字句。

“我好害怕，波特，如果我不记得你了怎么办，我不想再回到一个人的时候。”

“你记得吗？我永远不会让你一个人，永远也不会。”

“我跟不上你了，我不仅跟不上你，我还拖住了你，你哪也不能去。”

“我曾经奋不顾身想要奔向的未来，就是你的身边，我好不容易走到现在，你应该允许我停下来，我哪也不会去，哪也不想去，我只想停在你身边，和你一起。”

德拉科抽噎着，哈利能感受到他发自内心的恐惧。

哈利抽出魔杖，摊开德拉科的手，用魔杖在他掌心画下一颗又一颗星星。

“还记得我说的么？你是星星，夜色越深你能发出更亮的光。”

在德拉科掌心，哈利画出天龙座，这个四季长明的星座。他将德拉科的手贴在自己胸口，让荧光完全湮没进自己的身体。

“它现在进入我的心脏了，没有人能抹灭它。德拉科。”哈利平静地看着德拉科，他已经不再像第一次那样感到恐惧了，“所有故事我都记得，我可以一遍一遍讲给你听，你不要害怕。”

德拉科说不出话，哈利甚至担心他会被自己的眼泪呛死，或者脱水晕过去。

“我爱你。”一个吻。

“我爱你。”又一个吻。

“我爱你。”停不下来的吻。

如果你要问，德拉科会好起来吗？他自己回答不了，哈利回答不了，圣芒戈的治疗师也回答不了，魔法太神秘了，跟它一样神秘的还有人类大脑，无数的神经元在这块小小的空间里组成了惊人的宇宙。

那爱会创造奇迹吗？斯科皮祈祷会，罗恩坚持有希望，哈利表示它已经发生了，在他走上前对德拉科表白的那天，在德拉科扑向斯科皮保护他的那天，奇迹一直在上演。

未来，德拉科可能会重复无数句——

“您好，请问您可以带我去见波特吗？”

或者是——

“波特是谁？他是我的爱人。”

哈利也会不厌其烦的回答:“德拉科，你看看我的眼睛，里面有我最爱的人，是的，我就是波特，你爱的那个波特，没关系，你只是短暂地忘记了而已，你会想起来的，总会想起来的。”


End file.
